


It's a Red Christmas

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Paul hollywood and Mary berry need to move aside, We have a new royal baking couple up in here, and family fluff at christmas is a must, and its not as messy as one would think, everyone gets a feature, i know nothing about baking but idc, in this fic no one has left and everyone is happy, its an lfc christmas fic so they are all in it, its christmas at mojan's, its just family fluff cus we love family fluff], minus loris and adam cus they are our messy beans but we love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: “Those two think they’re Mary Berry and Paul Hollywood,”“They wish,”or christmas at mojans consists of loris and adam having baking arguments, bake off conflicts and a karaoke machine





	It's a Red Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> all baking tips are wrong so don't read for that reason. on the other hand is your here for fluff and family feels than please continue

**Dejan** **to the group chat;** **Come over for** **xmas**

Emre; Are you cooking?? 

**Dejan** **;** **No**

Emre; Then we’ll be there 

**Dejan; I'** **m insulted**

Emre; Good 

_Gini; that means we’ll all be there then_ _😂_

**Dejan** **;** **xmas** **is cancelled**

“Everyone will be here for Christmas dinner.” 

“I know,” Mo responds turning into the next aisle. 

“You know?”

Well we did have an entire meeting about who’s going to host the next dinner, exactly two weeks ago. And we were there when we all decided it would be at ours. Did you forget?”

“No, but we’ve still got to invite them” Dejan shrugs, the team celebrated together every year, one player offering to host and this year Mo and Dejan got the honour. “Besides they did insult my cooking so they can all piss off.” Mo snickers at him, looking through the shelves for spices. 

“Well....it’s terrible,” Mo says matter of factly, grabbing what he needs and walking off down the aisle towards the next one. 

“It’s not that bad,” Dejan calls after him, suddenly remembering how his feet work and trailing after him to defend his honour. 

“Hmmm.” 

“It’s not,” Dejan protests.

“Your toast tastes like plastic Dej. The effort; cute, the execution...awful.” Dejan pouts and crosses his arms. Mo giggles, “don’t worry you’ve got me.” Dejan rolls his eyes and skids with the trolley towards the chocolate selection. “Not too many,” Mo screams running towards him. 

*

“Yo Loris!”

“Hmm,”

“Christmas dinner is at Dejan’s.”

“He better not be cooking,” Loris walks out with a tray of fudge brownies that he just had to bake from scratch because t _hey were 1 trillion times better than the_ _store bought_ _ones_ _E_ _mre_  and  _its_ _C_ _hristmas_ _we have to bake_. Even though ‘we’ meant Loris himself whilst Emre turned the heat up and finished putting the last of the decorations on their overly white tree. By the time Loris was finished the house smelt divine, Loris was right, you couldn’t buy that at the store. 

“He isn’t,” he reaches towards the tray trying to grab one of the offending treats that was making his Mouth water, Loris slaps his hands. 

“Good because if he is, we aren’t going.” 

“Why did you bake the brownies if I’m not allowed to eat any.”

“I didn’t make them for you.” Emre gives him a confused look, baking was meant to be eaten, exactly when it was taken right out of the oven, burnt fingers be dammed. “I’ve got to show Adz.” 

“You’ve got too?”

“Yeah,” he pulls out his phone, and Emre sighs at the incoming ‘baking photoshoot’.

Emre sighs. Adam baked all sorts, and it was good, Emre knew from first-hand experience but suddenly Loris took a liking to it too and Emre was glad for all the home baked goods on a daily basis but Loris never let him eat any until he took about a million pictures of them to send to Adam. Loris finally finishes and Emre dives for the tray like they were going to disappear with a cackling Loris behind him. “They're getting cold,” he mumbles eyes half closed because of how good they tasted

“It has been two minutes, I doubt it.” His phone pings then,  **l** **o** **oking good, mine are still better** **😛**

“Asshole,” Loris mutters with a smile, “mine are way better he just can’t admit it.” Adam and Loris had this argument about twice a week, Emre rolls his eyes and shoves a brownie at Loris pulling the phone out his hand who pouts because he had several More baking tips to argue about.

“Yours are way better babe,” he kisses the pout off of Loris face grinning when Loris smiles. 

*

Loris wakes up way too early on Christmas day, Emre groans and pulls the covers back over his head sleeping for at least another four hours. When he reawakens at a normal time, a human time the house is filled with the smell of gingerbread and chocolate and some other sweet smells he doesn’t know the name off and shakes his head. 

He brushes his teeth and pads down the stairs to find Loris in the kitchen back towards the door, facing the stove. Morning he encircles his arms around him from behind peppering his neck with kisses. 

“Merry Christmas,” Loris giggles turning around and pressing their lips together arms slotted behind his neck. 

“Merry Christmas. What are you doing?” Emre pulls back to scan his eyes over all the goods on the counter. Several cookies, gingerbread, a cake and some mince pies. “Fucking hell Lo.” 

“Well Adam said he’s the best baker and he isn’t and ill prove it today when everyone eats mine instead of his.”

“First of all, you sound about five and second you’re crazy, you woke up at five o clock to do all this, please tell me your finished.”

Loris looks at the ground, “there’s some chocolate chip cookies in the oven.”

Emre sighs fondly, “ok, but breakfast and no arguments with Adam over flour or margarine or whatever you call it. Its Christmas.”

“Softened butter is better than margarine,” Loris whispers. 

“Loris...,” Emre trails off, placing his hands on his hips.  

“Fine fine, ok no baking arguments on Christmas day.”

“Now that that’s settled, are you going to eat breakfast before you pass out. Cereal or toast?”

“I made scones,” Loris points to the basket on the opposite counter behind Emre 

“Of course, you did,” he turns around to reveal a basket of scones sitting neatly on the counter, almost picturesque. 

“It’s Christmas day,” he defends voice going octaves higher.  

“That means getting drunk and opening gifts not staging your own bake-off contest,” Emre grabs his hand pulling him towards the table and sitting him down. 

“I would win.”

Emre brings the basket of scones over to the table, along with some spreads and some orange juice. “I know babe,” he has to hold back a moan from just how good the sconces actually are. Adam Lallana was seriously in a run for his money. 

*

They turn up to Dejan’s with several tupperware containers of everything Loris baked, including two baskets and a bottle of wine. “Finally made it I see,” Dejan deadpans when he opens the door, glass of wine already in hand, “what the-,” he starts when he sees all the containers piled up in Emre's arms.

“Merry Christmas to you too,” Loris pushes past him and towards the kitchen, two baskets of baked goods in hand. Emre shrugs when Dejan raises a brow. 

“Blame Lallana.” 

“Will do,” Dejan moves aside to let Emre walk past him, placing his wine glass down and helping Emre with the containers which they place in the kitchen where Mo is checking on something in the oven. Something Emre presumes is the turkey or chicken or several other trimmings he doesn’t care to know right now. 

“There's more?” Mo asks, turning around and eyeing up the containers that have found their way to the counter. Dejan and Emre shrug in unison. “We already have entire cake factory from Adam, we could start our own bakery soon.” 

Emre grabs himself a beer, “whatever you do just don’t say anything about the baking in front of them, I cannot deal with that today.” Mo shares a questioning glance with Dejan and holds his hands up in agreement before he opens the containers and starts laying the treats out on trays and cake stands. 

*

Everyone arrives by lunchtime. Alberto hyperactively helps lay the table with Dejan who has to save a few wine glasses from smashing against the floor; Mo laughs in the background at Dejans stressed face. 

“Yeah that’s great, laugh at the struggling man.”

“It’s my pleasure Dej,” Dejan shakes his head, coming over to help out with the rest of the food.

Studge video’s every single dish on the counter along with some commentary, Hendo and Milner them out with the food and desserts. Emre helps bobby set up the board games for later and most of the kids sit around and watch a Christmas Movie. 

“Hey Lo,” Adam sits beside him on the couch, squashed beside Trent who does not look happy that Adam had to sit right there, invading his personal space.  _Fuck_  Emre thinks, he had to stop this interaction before there was a hollywood showdown about cake mixture. 

“Loris, I think Mo needs help with the... oven.”

“The oven?” 

“Yeah, I heard him go see.”

“Can’t you go?” Adam asks.

“He wants Loris.”

“Fine ok.” Loris gets up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen. Emre needs to think of better lies if he was going to keep this up all day. 

“Oven?” Bobby asks, when he’s finished piling the boxes up in one corner.

“We don’t need another angry debate on frosting.” 

“Your right,” Bobby agrees, besides chocolate is better than buttercream anyway. Emre shakes his head and takes a seat. 

“Mo said the ovens fine,” Loris narrows his eyes at Emre coming over to sit beside him. 

“Must of heard wrong.”

“Yeah right,” Loris scoffs, “I am capable of having a conversation with Adam that isn’t about cake Emre.” 

“I know, I just thought he called you,” Emre sips his drink and avoids his eyes. 

“Mhmmm, you need better lies baby,” he mumbles and Emre smirks against the rim of his glass shrugging. Loris pulls the glass out of his hand sipping at the bubbles nonchalantly while Emre glares at him. Loris meets his gaze and smiles innocently at him. 

*

There isn't a debate on how icing should be piped, at least not yet but there is a debate on whether or not dinner should be served before or after the queen. 

The kids all groan when the adults insist it should be after, Emre has lived through this particular debate every Christmas, he doesn’t even understand why it happens, the kids always win anyway and he’s glad because he couldn’t give a crap. Hendo and Milner on the other hand took it as a personal offence every year when everyone bounded towards the dinner table way before the queen was on. Sue them, there was food that smelt divine laid out all ready to eat.

It was their right to eat it.

Mo just shrugs and finishes laying the table, stepping back to admire their work as everyone takes their seats at the table, pulling crackers and putting on paper hats. Alberto gets hold of a whistle, Trent rolls his eyes, everyone gets ready for the incoming headache. 

Mo gets the honours of cutting the turkey seeing as he cooked it. That was tradition within the team, whoever hosted and cooked the turkey got to carve it too, it was only right. Dinner was in full swing and soon half of them couldn’t move from how stuffed they were. There were conversations across the table. It was noisy and busy and the epitome of family. 

Emre finds himself in a conversation with Sadio and Andy when all of a sudden, he hears the words “YOU CAN’T USE STORE BROUGHT MIXTURE THAT’S CHEATING” and he thinks he gets whiplash from how fast he turns around. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs; they weren't even sat together but Loris was screaming across the table at Adam who now looks furious. 

“IT WAS ONE TIME,” Adam yells back, the entire table has fallen quiet, not quite sure how to react. 

“Loris,” Emre calls placing a hand on his arm. 

“Still cheating.”

“Well I'm better than you.” 

“Fuck you my madeleines are too die for.” 

“They’re dry and stale.” 

“Take that back.” 

Emre wants to laugh, he seriously does, but he bites the inside of his cheek so he can regain control of this situation 

“No, it’s a wonder they’re all still there because nobody likes them.” 

“Oh, really like the yule log has been touched,” Loris defends.

“That’s for dessert,” Adam fumes.

“Loris what did we say about baking arguments on Christmas day,” Loris looks at him then, a wild look in his eye, immediately looking guilty when he realises what he promised. He purses his lips and finally falls quiet, arms folded over his chest. The rest of the table still doesn’t know how to react until Mo gets up and brings the yule log Adam made along with the chocolate and orange sponge Loris baked and serves them both together, on exactly the same plate at the same time. Emre silently thanks him and everyone is sure to eat them both because he's pretty damn sure no one wants to relive that. Mo nods once at him. laughter tugging at his features. 

*

Later when dinner is done, and the kids are sat in front of tv moaning at Hendo and Milner about having to watch the queen, Emre, Mo and Dejan clean up with help from Sadio Bobby Virg and Gini who can't help but burst out with laughter at the entire dinner situation. 

“Those two think they’re Mary Berry and Paul Hollywood,” Gini says with a bright grin.

“They wish,” Dejan deadpans, putting the leftovers in the oven.  

“Is he always like that?” Virgil asks Emre.

“Our entire house smells like a bakery, so yeah.” 

“I hope they never stop it’s so entertaining,” Bobby inputs. 

“I don’t care about the arguing but they can keep baking because its free cake and that’s the important thing.’ Sadio says as he refills all their glasses.

They all hum in agreement. 

“They literally have their own bake-off session going on, I think it’s better than the series.” Mo says. Bake off was holy within the team. Team gatherings happened every week to watch the show without fail. It was a must. 

“Who would win though?” Gini asks.

“We're not going there,” Emre butts in, “it’s too dangerous. We're going to eat all this stuff like normal people, no more cake debates.” They all laugh at that. If Loris didn’t win this non-existent bake-off competition Emre thinks he’d never come to bed again, because outdoing Lallana would keep him in the kitchen all night. The thought alone gives him a headache. 

*

The rest of the day is spent on the karaoke machine when Alberto insists that the movies get too boring. That man needs an energy release at least every five minutes, there is no way he can last through a ninety-minute movie. They all have a go, singing classics to pop songs and foreign songs some of which Emre has heard in the dressing room. Loris sings with Dejan and Emre laughs his ass off, tears coming to his eyes. 

Monopoly and Uno also make their way into one corner of the room, Emre finds himself a grand deep into Monopoly, he may be winning but he isn't telling because this might end in tears from Hendo like last time. Now that was a story Emre loved retelling and every time he does Hendo storms out the door. 

By the evening everyone is more than tipsy and stuffed with baked goods. Virgil reheats some leftovers and serves more alcohol. Everyone is tucked under someone's arm; its cosy and warm, the fire burning underneath the tv, the lights dimmed, warm light from the lamps fills the room whilst the greatest showman plays on the tv. Everyone is quiet for the first time all day, no baking arguments, or hyperactive Alby. In fact, he's pretty sated singing along to every song word for word, which makes Emre snicker into Loris’ shoulder. 

*

“We do Christmas the best,” Dejan whispers to Mo when half the room has dozed off in the middle of Elf. 

Mo turns towards him and smiles, “We do,” he agrees leaning up to place a small kiss against Dejan’s jaw. “Don’t let the others know we think that or we’ll have a bake-off style argument times a hundred.”

“True, but the next time they insult my cooking they can all get it.” Mo shakes his head fondly, snuggling into Dejan further as they continue watching the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Lallana actually bakes and theres an entire post on it which is where the baking fanatic comes from, I cant find the post to link :/.  
> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
